Take the World off Your Shoulders
by Selphie Kinneas 175
Summary: TP. One-shot. Zelda and Midna comfort and help Link try to survive after the grueling battle with Ganondorf.


**A/N: **Twilight Princess one-shot incorporating song lyrics from Ryan Star's _Breathe. _The italic lines are lyrics from the song. In the actual song it says "she" instead of "he" but that was all I changed. Enjoy :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Legend of Zelda, nor do I own the song referenced to.

_Revised as of 03/01/2012._

* * *

**Take the World off Your Shoulders**

_By: Selphie Kinneas 175_

**.:.**

It was finally over.

Ganondorf, the King of evil, had been slain by a young man, Link, the hero chosen by the Goddesses.

_Breathe, just breathe._

It was a long and grueling battle, to say the least. Four forms, each more intimidating than the last.

Fighting Ganondorf while he was within Zelda proceeded to be rather difficult for Link; he couldn't shake the feeling that he was harming the princess, even though he truly wasn't. It took him getting hit a couple of times by the spark of magic to realize that he had to hit it back in order to defeat this first form. It was daunting to see the princess looking so evil.

Ganon's beast form would have frightened any normal person half to death, but this was the type of enemy that Link was used to by now; the majority of his battles were against monstrous demons ten times his size. He came to discover that taking on this form was simpler as a wolf, where he could have the help of his companion, Midna. On the other hand, it was a very unpleasant taste left over in his mouth when he returned to his human body.

The horseback battle was another comfortable area for him. Keeping Epona directly behind the evil king in order for the princess to get a straight shot with her light arrows served to be a little more difficult as Ganon swerved around like a drunken man. Link was thrown from the back of his steed multiple times, knocking the wind out of him with each fall and a couple of times releasing a large crack from his bones. Being who he was, he ignored the pain, picked himself right back up without any pause or hesitation, and mounted Epona again.

Link found it surprising that Ganondorf in his true, human form was the most terrifying to him. All of his life he had heard stories of a relentless evil, causing chaos throughout Hyrule, and now, here he was, face to face with that same evil. Even though the Triforce of Courage coursed throughout his body, he had to admit to himself that he was afraid.

Perhaps courage was more often defined as standing up to your fear, rather than being fearless.

_Let go of the fear, let go of the time._

The evil king was, obviously, a full grown man, twice his size and strength. Link was still a young man, and at this time about a year ago he was merely a ranch hand, a goat herder, what chance did he have against the malevolent man that held the Triforce of Power? The one on one sword fight had lasted several hours and Link was bested multiple times. The princess gasped as Link took a slice to his gut, causing him to stumble backward, but when the king of evil thought that he had won, the hero took this opportunity of weakness in Ganondorf and ended it swiftly.

_Breathe, just breathe._

Link and Zelda now stood before the deceased Ganondorf, rigor mortis setting in quickly due to the extensive strain on his body, allowing him to pass on while standing. They had watched for a few moments after he uttered his last words, and they soon after witnessed the power of the Goddesses leave him.

Link turned around to face the princess, an overjoyed smile on her features as she recognized the king's defeat. The beaten hero gave her a pained smile and it was then that Zelda actually saw all of his injuries. It didn't take long for the pain to sweep over Link like a tidal wave. Zelda noticed him waver in front of her, and she looked at his face worriedly, which contorted due to the excruciating pain that was plaguing him all over. He looked down at himself, blood quickly soaking his tunic. His vision began to blur and he felt very weak. His legs buckled beneath his weight and he fell to his knees before collapsing to the ground.

_Let the life that you live be all that you need._

"Link!" the princess called out in shock, running up to him. She sat down at his side, turned him over, and laid his upper half in her lap as she cradled his head.

He looked up at her, eyes half-lidded.

"Oh, Link…" she whispered, trying to remain calm as she looked him over.

_Breathe, just breathe._

There were cuts and scrapes all over his body, from head to toe, some old, some new. His tunic was torn in various places, revealing bloody, dirty wounds beneath. His face was covered in dirt and splattered with blood, mostly his own, but some also from Ganondorf. There was hardly an inch of unharmed skin over his whole body as most was either bloody from the fight with Ganon, or was covered in old bruises and scars from his long journey that had never properly healed. There were numerous places that were misshapen and it was obvious that numerous bones were broken. The most prominent, however, was the massive gash in his stomach that she had witnessed Ganon lay to him during the battle. Dark, thick blood poured from this wound in mass amounts.

_You're gonna be fine, don't hold it inside._

By now, Midna had reawakened in her true form and had ran over to the two on the floor, distress easily read on her features.

"Link!" she yelled upon reaching them, kneeling down next to her wolf opposite Zelda.

"M-…Midna?" Link questioned, pain still evident on his face but confusion and relief were there as well.

_If you hurt right now, then let it all come out._

Midna chuckled slightly despite her fear for his wellbeing, "What? Am I so beautiful you've no words left?"

Link looked at her through slanted lids, displaying a small grin moments later and then closing his eyes. He felt an unpleasant sensation in his throat forcing him to cough, speckles of blood landing on his chin and tunic as he did so, not making the princesses feel any better.

_He is fine most of the time._

Zelda had been stroking his hair to comfort him, and Midna held his hand.

"Just hold on a moment Link, your friends should be coming," the Hylian princess stated, looking down at her struggling hero and praying that she was right – there was no way they could move him to safety themselves.

Link opened his eyes just barely, looking up at both of his beautiful princesses, fighting to stay conscious. It was in those eyes that they could see the hurt, agony, and suffering he had endured over the past year on his journey, but he still wore a small, half-smile on top of his pained expression. It felt like a wrench in both of their hearts knowing that their brief weakness in leadership had led the young man to have to go through such hardships.

_He takes his days with a smile._

"I…" he began, eyes fluttering as he swallowed and licked his chapped lips. The girls leaned in closer to hear his nearly inaudible voice… and he said nothing.

"What is it Link?" Midna asked, squeezing the hand she had been holding onto.

He squirmed a bit, coughed and let out a moan before his head fell to the side and his body went slack on Zelda's lap.

_But sometimes he falls down._

They both uncontrollably let out a gasp.

"Link!" they cried in unison.

Zelda quickly placed two fingers underneath the hero's bloody nose to feel for breath.

_Breathe, just breathe._

"Is he…" Midna looked up at her.

"He's still alive," she stated, worry still evident in her tone despite knowing he had only lost consciousness, nothing more.

Midna let out a relieved sigh as she grasped her companion's hand even tighter than she previously had.

_He dreams of running away._

It only took a few moments before their worry began to drive them crazy, and they proceeded to try and bring their savior back to consciousness. They feared that if he remained unconscious for too long that he might not open his eyes ever again.

Link fluttered his eyes open slowly after being shaken to alertness. He looked up at the girls; his eyes only open a slit.

"I'm okay," he whispered, giving them another pained smile. He tried his best to lie and make them feel better, but he had never been very good at it.

_Shine on, bright like the sun, when even the sky turns grey._

The princesses' hearts felt like they were going to break in half. It was a horrible feeling to watch such a selfless, caring person go through so much suffering without asking for a single thing in return.

After a few more moments of silence, Link spoke up again, hardly audible.

"Did I… do good?" he asked, gazing up at his two companions.

Zelda and Midna exchanged glances, tears welling up in both of their eyes, but they both tried very hard to hide it.

_You're gonna be fine, don't hold it inside._

Midna took the initiative of responding, "Yes, you did great, despite a few moments of carelessness – once a stupid wolf, always a stupid wolf," she said with a smirk.

Link pained a small laugh.

_If you hurt right now, then let it all come out._

"Link," Zelda began as he looked up at her, eyes still slanted.

He nodded to signify that he was listening.

She continued stroking his hair and his cheek; doing anything she could to make him feel better. Now she decided it was time to make him feel better with words – she felt it was the only thing she could do for him at this point.

"You've done so much for me, for Midna, for everyone in both of our worlds… there truly aren't words enough to justify my thanks," the Hyrulian princess stated truthfully.

Link tried to shake his head in protest, but Midna squeezed his hand tighter.

"No, you deserve anything and everything good in this world. I was cruel to you… and you still stayed and did everything I asked – and sometimes demanded – of you. I am so grateful to you Link… you are the most wonderful person I have ever met. Or wolf for that matter," his once imp-like companion said with a smile, looking down into his weary eyes.

_Let the life that you live be all that you need._

Link smiled, looking back and forth between the two royal women.

Zelda looked down at herself, Link's blood soaking her dress where he lay on her. She looked all around, but saw no one coming to help them and looked back down at Link who was looking up at her, knowing that something was upsetting her. She wiped away a bit of wetness from her cheek and tried her best to look calm for his sake.

Noticing that his adorable smile never left his lips, Midna said, "You always have that stupid grin, even in times like this."

He nodded with a slight cough, "Why not?" he chuckled quietly.

_He is fine, most of the time. He takes his days with a smile._

"Link," Zelda spoke up again, "You've done so well; you've done perfectly. Hyrule as well as the Twilight Realm were in need of your strength and courage and you fulfilled all of our requests and needs to the tee, even more so in some cases. You've succeeded beyond what anyone expected and all I want you to know now is… you can relax. Link, you can take the world off your shoulders. Now I can take over."

_Take the world off your shoulders, put it on me._

Link looked up into her loving eyes for a few moments before truly registering what she had said.

"It's… done…" he whispered happily.

He closed his eyes and smiled, a sigh of relief escaping his lips. That brief moment of relief did not last long as the pain that had not left him since the battle began intensifying. Link's face contorted slightly and he grasped at his wound with the hand that was not being held by Midna in a futile attempt to cease the pain.

_Breathe, just breathe._

"Are you okay, Link?" Midna yelped, squeezing Link's hand with her left and placing her right on his shoulder.

He responded with a moan as he fidgeted slightly on Zelda's lap.

Zelda looked around again furiously, getting impatient as no one had come yet. She was expecting Rusl and the others, but they were nowhere in sight. She began to worry for them as well; hopefully they had made it out of the castle before the blast.

"Zelda!" Midna shouted, the Twilight Princess moving her gaze into that of Zelda's, "Link cannot survive here without treatment, we must get him to Kakariko or Telma's or somewhere!" her voice clearly displaying her frustration and worry.

"If that was an option I would have done that in the beginning, Midna," Zelda responded, sounding calm even though on the inside her mind was racing and her heart was beating faster than a galloping horse's hooves colliding with the ground, "Neither of us are strong enough to lift him, and both of those places are too far away even if we could carry him."

"Teleporting isn't an option because transforming him in his current state would likely kill him…" Midna thought aloud.

_Let the life that you live be all that you need._

Link's body relaxed itself slowly, no longer tensed up and strained, and he said, "Don't worry… I'll be fine…"

Zelda knew in her heart that he wouldn't be fine if he didn't get tended to, but she didn't dare say a thing.

"I'm glad…" the wounded hero spoke hoarsely, "I've done my duty," he smiled, "Both worlds are at peace…"

_Shine on, bright like the sun, when even the sky turns grey._

Zelda continued stroking his hair as a single tear escaped her lashes.

"Don't talk like that, Link!" Midna yelled, tears streaming down her face, knowing full-well what he had in mind.

He looked into her ruby eyes and smiled, "Thank you… for helping me on my journey… I couldn't have done it without you…"

_Breathe, just breathe._

"Link…" she closed her eyes, shaking her head, "Don't thank me…" she sniffled, opening her eyes again, "You don't have to give thanks to anyone, everyone has to give their thanks to you."

He smiled that dumb smile that Midna remembered seeing so many times on their journey, and tears fell down her cheeks uncontrollably when she thought that it could be the last time she would see it.

_Take the world off your shoulders, put it on me._

Link closed his eyes, breathing in deeply as he looked back on everything he had been through. He remembered life before he knew he was the chosen hero, when he was a simple goatherd and his biggest dilemma each day was trying to find new ways to entertain the village children. He could just picture them all, heading back to Ordon, their happy faces as they were reunited with their parents.

_Breathe, just breathe._

He could see Talo running around, trying to be the protector of the village, and he knew he would get better at it eventually. He pictured Beth in the future, landing a handsome husband, having lots of children, and Malo owning an entire chain of Malo Marts across Hyrule. Colin, however, was the most prominent in his mind; he was more like a little brother to him than one of the village children. Link's heart sank when he thought of the promise he had made to Colin about teaching him how to ride a horse… that promise would have to be broken.

_I need you to hear me say…_

He could feel life slipping away from him in waves. He had felt immense pain numerous times before and he had felt what it was like to have unconsciousness sweeping over him uncontrollably, but this was different. In his mind he could see everything that he enjoyed in his life, he saw everyone he loved, and it registered in his mind that everything he went through ensured them safety, and another smile slid onto his lips without him knowing. He found it hard to breathe, and he could feel that his tunic was drenched, as well as the princess' lap beneath him. He let out a pained sigh as he struggled to open his eyes.

_He is fine, most of the time._

When Link opened his eyes just ever so slightly, Midna and Zelda were still there, hovering over him.

They looked into his deep, cerulean pools, their glisten of life and brightness had died down leaving dim, tired eyes behind. They could see the agony in his expression, and his blood did not cease to pour out of him like a river – his mangled, bloody body was almost too much to stand. Despite all that, his signature, crooked smile did not leave his lips, which in turn, forced Zelda and Midna to smile through their tears down at him.

_He takes his days with a smile._

"How do you feel?" he heard Zelda ask, though it was hard to make out.

He thought for a moment. He felt a lot of things, but he wanted to tell them just one of the feelings that would help put their minds at ease.

"Content…" he whispered.

_You're gonna be fine, don't hold it inside._

They both smiled, however small, but still present.

Midna wiped away tears from her cheeks, both of her hands wrapped around Link's.

Zelda leaned in and kissed his forehead, "Thank you, Hero Chosen by the Goddesses. Two worlds will rejoice on this day for years to come, and your name will be remembered forever. Rest…"

Link's lips curled up in a small smile as visions of a better place filled his weary head.

"Zelda… Midna…" he sighed, "…See you later…"

_If you hurt right now, then let it all come out._

His body slowly went limp on Zelda's lap and his head fell to the side, a miniscule smile embedded on his face even still, though anyone that didn't know him well wouldn't have noticed it. The princesses wept and cried for hours, holding Link's lifeless body.

He felt as if he were floating, and an incredible sensation of love and happiness swept over him in a flash. He was surrounded by trees and grass; all things green and thriving. He saw at once anything and everything he had ever enjoyed in life. The spring back in Ordon, cascading waterfalls, open fields…

Then he found Rusl who greeted him lovingly into the Sacred Realm.

_Take the world off your shoulders, put it on me._

* * *

_**End.**_


End file.
